


The Apartment

by DaQueenBruh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoying Luke, Apartment AU, Bickering, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Comedy, sassy ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaQueenBruh/pseuds/DaQueenBruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressing all of the buttons in the elevator,Ashton leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest,shooting a glare at the 'abnormally' tall blond stranger. "You started it."</p><p>The elevator stopping at every floors,the door opening and closing. After a long awkward silence,Luke shrugged innocently. "Cool. Should've bring my blanket and pillows with me."</p><p>"You're an asshole,you blond breadstick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing. Omg idk why I'm nervous lmao. Sorry for the shitty plot and writing. Also,sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning.

After rolling around his bed for a few hours, Ashton decided that it was time for him to be at least a little bit productive. He had the day off and was not familiar to all this new abundance of free time.

He got changed as slow as he possibly could just to kill time before stuffing cash into his wallet. After locking her door, he headed towards the elevator. Only a few steps away from his door, he heard the ring of the elevator. Not really in the mood to wait for the elevator to come back up, he immediately power walked towards it.

Seeing that there was another person inside, his face broke out into a smile and he slowed his pace. “Excuse me could you hold the door please!”, he exclaimed. Noticing that the person’s hand was clicking an elevator button, the first thing that came to mind was that they were pressing it to keep the door open. However, once he saw the doors moving that was definitely not the case. Feeling a strong sense of anger, he sprinted towards the door and was able to barely make it through

 

Luke just got a call from his boss when she asked him to help her at the bookstore since he was a part-timer there and his coworker couldn't attend because she had an emergency.

He took a pity at her and agreed to help. With a heavy sigh,he pulled out a jeans and a plain shirt from his wardrobe before wearing it,slipping on a sneakers. He fixed his blond hair and take a look in the mirror one last time then get out of the house,locking the door behind him.

After entering the elevator,Luke rolled his eyes when the lift stopped at a certain floor,he quickly pressed the close button aggressively. He pressed it even harder when he heard a squeaky male voice asking him to hold on,he really weren't in the mood to be nice or whatsoever,so he smiled smugly when the door slowly closing.

However,his smile faltering when the stranger ran in the elevator,almost got himself stuck inbetween. What an idiot. He shoved his big hands in his pocket with an innocent expression on his face when the lad who-is-an-idiot-that-almost-got-himself-being-squished-to-death by the metal elevator door glaring dagger at him.  _well fuck._  This is literally the definition of awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton huffed loudly before pressing all the buttons in the elevator,his eyes staring at the other with a don't-mess-with-me look. But Ashton didn't fail to notice how attractive the blond was. 'A handsome face with an ugly attitude. Such a turn off. But he's so tall... Might as well call him a breadstick.' Ashton thought to himself.

Luke,however,just looked at him,unamused,and he may or may not step aside to let Ashton do as he pleases.   
The curly haired lad finally stopped and leaned back against the cold metal,crossing his arms over his chest whilst shooting Luke a glare,his foot tapping on the tiles. 

As the door open and close a few times,Ashton finally could sense the uncomfortable silence. He looked away and huffed out angrily,his eyes blinking as he tried to not show his embarrassment for his idiotic act. But hey,cut him some slack. It wasn't his fault since its the giraffe that won't freaking wait for him.

"You started it." Ashton said as he could feel the taller man's gaze was on him

"Cool." Luke replied nonchalantly. "Should've bring my blanket and pillows with me."

Ashton turned to look at him with an unreadable expression,he walked slightly closer to Luke before pointing a finger on his chest. "You're an asshole,you blond breadstick."

Luke arched an eyebrow at the newly discovered nickname,this time he was amused. Very amused indeed. He flicked Ashton's finger away from his chest,his lips curling into a slight smile. "Is that your way of saying that I'm yummy?" He asked innocently,staring into Ashton's brown eyes.

"Fuck you."

"I'm afraid that it'll be another way around." Answering casually,Luke stared at the opening and closing door,sighing loudly.

"For god sake!" Ashton thrown his hands up in defeat before headed out of the elevator when it finally arrived at the lobby,fumbling with car keys as his feet keep on walking in a fast pace. 

\------------------------------  
"Lukey boo!" Grace,his coworker,called him cheerfully at the sight of Luke walking in the small bookstore. Her eyes was shining in adoration as she fixed the ribbon on her head,her clothes was colorful and full of sparkles. She looked like she's about to go to a festival instead of working in a small unpopular bookstore,contrast with Luke's all black clothing.

Luke just waved nonchalantly at the overly cheerful greeting,wasn't in the mood for the 'rainbows and sunshine girl'. Not like he ever was. He did notice the too large smile on his face. It was creepy on how her lips were stretching wide that it'd probably hurt her.

 

"where's Ms Edwards?" He asked curiously while tilting his head side to side to look for the petite frame of their boss. "She told me that no one could take care of the store.. And aren't you on your day off? " Luke settled himself behind the counter with Grace,but still keeping a space between them,sitting down on the chair. 

"Well.. I.. Mrs Edwards told me that you'll be-- no wait- I mean.. uhm.. I feel.. Sorry for her? So I decided to help her." Grace explained slowly,almost as if she was thinking on what to say. "Its not like I have anything better to do anyway." She covered up her mistake quickly,hoping that Luke wouldn't notice as she giggled nervously.

Luke rolled his eyes knowingly,shaking his head,he turned to look at Grace,he was greeted with a sight of her batting her eyelashes whilst biting her lip, trying to seem seductive. However,she ended up looking like she's constipating,which was a bit more than funny to Luke. 

"Well.. That's very nice of you then." He muttered out before blinking in shocked at the feeling of Grace's arms around his neck. Luke looked at her awkwardly before slowly trying to push her away by her hips. "Uhm.. What the fuck-"

"Luke.. I want you." She whimpered out wantonly,making Luke's grimace in disgust,he really didn't want to hurt the thirsty girl,so when he heard the doorbell chimed,he quickly sprinted towards the customer,not even thinking twice about the consequences when he hugged the stranger tightly. 

"Baby! I miss you so much,love." He smiled widely before tightening his arms around the stranger small waist when he felt them struggling against his grips. 

"What the-" Luke quickly pulled away before they could finish their sentence,without looking at the stranger,he placed his arms around their shoulder as he smiled sweetly at Grace,his fingers rubbing a circle on their arms. "Grace,this is the love of my life." He turned his head towards the stranger,who was apparently, his lover now. Though,his eyes quickly widening when he saw the familiar angry face; laughing nervously. 

"His name is.. Uhm.. Connor." Luke faked an adoring smile as he nuzzled the other's curly mops in order to hide his face,placing a wet kiss on the other male's forehead,his hand squeezing his bicep gently. Luke took advantage of the situation by whispering on Ashton's ear "Please just go with it."

Ashton finally picked up the situation,forcing a clueless smile at the 'sparkly rainbows looking' girl when Grace gave him a hesitate wave of her hand,her face looked almost..annoyed.

"Oh hey." Ashton giggled awkwardly at the wet smooch on his forehead,tempted to rub it off,Ashton settled on rubbing it on Luke's chest,wiping off the saliva on the shirt so it looked like he was nuzzling his chest.

However,Ashton wondered how the guy looks like. He still didn't get a good look on his face but he's gotten even more curious at the familiar voice. Ashton pulled away slowly to look at him but instead,he got dragged out of the store,hearing the stranger calling out after Grace aka the' sparkly rainbows girl'

"Be back in fifteen minutes,Grace!" With that being said,Luke quickly headed away from the store with Ashton's wrist in his hand,dragging him along. Luke hoped that the curly haired lad won't kill him.

 

"First,what the hell was that? Second,the fuck. My name ain't connor. Third,who the hell is that sparkly girl?" Ashton bombarded Luke with question while quickly turned to face the stranger after yanking his wrist away from the tight grip,rubbing it with a pout before looking up. 

His eyes widened similarly as Luke when he gasped loudly,shocked at the face of the 'blond breadstick' right in front of his face. "No. No fucking way. Are you serious right now?" He facepalmed himself,a breadstick looking man legit just ruined his day and mood to buy a freaking book. 

"Why are you everywhere?!" He exclaimed before grumbling when Luke shrugged yet again at him, responding to his question casually. "I could ask the same thing. But since you helped me.. Pizza?" Luke wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

He didn't mind spending a bit of his money for this poor lad who helped him. Plus,his petite body and pouty lips with that warm brown eyes was adorable,so Luke considered that as a bonus.

Ashton hummed softly in thoughts whilst tapping his chin,his eyes squinting slightly before nodding his head eagerly. "Alright. Sounds good." Ashton agreed with a soft smile.

"Just because of pizza." He added quickly and wiped off the smile on his lips,started to walk without a trace of excitement even though he was hungry and pizza sounds so good.

Luke snorted at the cover up and walked along with him.  
"Whatever you say,princess."   
The entire walk to the pizza parlor was full of Ashton protesting the nickname,saying how it was "unmanly" and "unnecessary" but Luke just shushed him before calling him 'princess' aloud that a few people walked by looked at them weirdly.


End file.
